


We Are Only Myth

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Personality, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Alternate Persona, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Half blood Victor Nikiforov, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Questionable Underage, Royal Guard Lee Seung Gil, Royal hierarchy, Scullery Maid Ji Guang-Hong, Scullery Maid Phichit, Seductress Katsuki Yuuri, Servant Katsuki Yuuri, Sexual Tension, Sexual Vampire Feeding, Smut, Threats of Violence, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Vampire Phichit Chulanont, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Vigilante Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, mild depictions of violence, sexual blood drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vampires are myths, legends, to most. They don't know, they don't know they hang on the end of a string with which we toy, so disposable. We are shadows, pulling their lives in silence.In the shadows of shadows, where Kings are fools who's titles mean nothing and barbarians turn back in fear, you will find something beautiful. Don't go close, or Eros will ensnare and devour you.Yuuri Katsuki is just a blessed servant, however. He is blessed to be alive, blessed to work under royalty, a lucky soul. Even some of his family was allowed to live, despite being deemed "useless" by the Palace. He's grateful for that. He's grateful the number he identified by was a lucky one. Or is he...?





	1. Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm beginning another fic!
> 
> My Tumblr is @biscuitsankakkei if you would be so kind as to feed the muse. 
> 
> Eros Playlist; https://open.spotify.com/user/21nwcm6cuuy74xyklqpckfdyq/playlist/2nLw2aEdSgCXRxr1uwx0XZ
> 
> Updates scheduled for Fridays and Tuesdays
> 
> Yuri on Ice is not mine, or I wouldn't be making this
> 
> This fic is not beta-d

Yuuri Katsuki was content. No, he was grateful. His family was alive. He had a wonderful job under the Palace, he was allowed out since he was careful and good. He lived comfortably, enough to help out others. He had a nice home with no major problems. He was even allowed outside the darkness, to directly interact with humans. It was an entertainment activity, and entertainment meant thriving. Just surviving was lucky.

Yuuri threw some stale bread into the pond, deep in thought. The slight murk of the water rippled, exposing the opaque navy underneath. A few ducks huddled around the bread, fighting for the food. _A little allegorical, hm. That's a little cruel, though._

He liked the human world not because he liked to gawk at them, but because it was interesting to see the ways of the world so distant but so intertwined with his own. In fact, he really hated talking to anyone in general, and he avoided them as much as possible. His scarf slipped over his shoulder a little, and he pulled it closer to him. He could very well be in shorts right now, but that wasn't exactly acceptable for humans. He soaked in the cold, the heat was what bothered vampires. Still, he folded his scarf over himself a little tighter and pretended to shiver as lukewarm breath clouded against the air. 

A little girl pattered by, her boots fluffy and pink. The stench of human poured over Yuuri, and he considered stealing such a rare treat. But the girl's boots, a little greyed on the bottoms from sloshing in the snow and dirt, and her smile, bitten by the cold but welcoming nonetheless....

Yuuri smiled softly back, waving gently. He had eaten recently enough, no need to be greedy and dim such a beautiful light. Her hair bounced in the cold morning sunlight, and Yuuri watched as she darted away. He lacked the burning, egotistical hate for humans most vampires had. Not to say he was some saint, they were still livestock. He enjoyed watching them, though, enjoyed seeing their lives and occasionally sparing a meal he didn't need. Perhaps that was the most sadistic of all, he wasn't sure.

He kneeled back down, tossing some more crumbs out to the ducks.

* * *

 "Eros is becoming quite an irritating problem, yes?"

Georgi flinched a little, preparing for the next words from his employer. The prince was young, but he had a good grip on politics, if he was a spoiled brat. The secretary smoothed down his uniform, composure shaking a little.  _He may be a child, but he'll kill me in a half a second on a whim._

"Yes, Majesty..."

Prince Yuri Plisetsky sank into his chair, sweatpants and loose ponytail singing of his distaste for rules or tradition. "I thought I instructed for him to be taken care of a few weeks ago. Before this became a _public_ issue."

Georgi bit the inside of his bottom lip, trying to avoid upsetting the baby prince. They hadn't been able to track him down. "Yes, Majesty, and we have been working at this."

"Why isn't it done, then?" Yuri snapped, sitting up a little.

Georgi was nervous, now. "M-majesty, you must understand, we-"

"Are incompetent fools! Leave my sights, and when your pale sorry ass finds it's quivering way back into my presence, it had best be carrying a metric  _FUCK_ ton of chocolate, and PREFFERABLY Eros's head!" Yuri barked, slamming his hand on the desk. "Get Altin over here right now!"

* * *

He smirked over the balcony, watching the people pass. Red lips shone, and deep black smoky eye shadow masked his eyes. The way the city lit up at night, the sin that crawled over those who dared leave their homes. He drank in the smoke, blood and sex that wafted through the air. He was ravished by the faint echo of gunshots, the pulsing bass of a far away nightclub that was surely selling dope in the back. This city was different at night, freer. He chuckled a little, swinging himself over the balcony.  _This city is different at night...._

So was he.

* * *

 Otabek quietly closed the door behind him, readjusting his tie.

"Heir Altin."

"Majesty."

They were silent for a moment, and Yuri stood. He had changed into more formal attire to greet the Heir to one of his largest Lordships. His fingers moved lightly over the desk as he approached Otabek. Every move he made was graceful, it had to be as the Vampire Prince. His boots clacked lightly over the marble floors, striding toward the heir. He stopped.

"Beka~!" He smiled rowdily and threw his arms against Otabek, who accepted the hug.

Otabek sighed, allowing himself a half smile. "Hey, Yura, what's up?" their royal façade was gone.

Yuri hummed nervously. "I'm not sure what to do about this Eros character..." his face turned dark. "All of my servants are incompetent shitbags, too..."

Otabek smiled as Yuri bowed the necessary etiquette that allowed him to sit, he himself sitting to face him. "Well, Yura, at least you have servants, hm?" he laughed lightly. "You're still the Vampire Prince, how much damage can a simple crook do?"

Yuri looked to his shoes. "Beka...  the public is aware. A reporter got the news out. Some 'Nishigori Lutz' and her sisters. This is a little concerning. He's stealing from very secure royal treasury centers, large blood depositories... it's getting to be a little annoying."

The door burst open, and Yuri turned to hiss at whoever dare interrupt him, but Georgi's face appeared, panting and panicked.

"Your Majesty! Eros has struck again!"

* * *

 Eros smiled. As Yuuri Kastuki, he would shiver under anyone's glare, even equals. Now, he stood over the treasurer of the Altin Lordship, biting his lips and chuckling lowly. He drug the gun over the corrupt politician's neck, the silver tip scratching and burning at his shoulder.

"Piggy, piggy, piggy. What do you have for me, dearest~?" Eros breathed. All of the anger, the frustration, the cold insanity brought on by being the servant of that entitled brat, of being a powerful creature but still held down by social classes. It was all let out through Eros.

The treasurer shook, reddened with the over drinking he had done that night. Human virgins lay strewn about the floor, and Eros had wanted to puke. How could someone be so greedy when there were starving vampires right around the corner?

"Well?" Eros hissed, pushing the gun further into the treasurer's shoulder, causing a hiss from his skin. "Don't make me brand you, bad boy~, that's kinky..."

The portly man whimpered in fear. "I- I don't..."

Eros's eyes went cold. "The police and guard are on their way. Tell me now and make things easier for me, or I'll blow your dick off." he cocked the gun, and the treasurer blathered something about the ceiling. Eros looked up to see the safe.

This pleased the vigilante. He swung his hips over the treasurer, straddling him and bringing his lips closer to his ear. His black gloves danced over the man's suit.

"Thanks~" he breathed hotly, promptly shooting the man in the chest with silver.

Sirens began to sing, and Eros pressed his telltale kiss into the man's cheek, quickly and elegantly shooting down the safe with scary precision. He'd been doing this for a while, he realized, a little pleased. He ripped it open. Apparently the idiot hadn't taken into account vampire strength and assumed a safe code would do.

Eros licked his lips as he saw his prize. This would fund him for three months. Beautiful. He held up a gem to the light, biting it softly. Never lost that thrill. He shoved the paper money and gold trinkets into a back which he promptly swung over his back, hooking the sternum strap. Wasn't the sexiest, but his seduction job was over, and it kept his money safe. He laughed about this as he climbed out the window, running from the blares of approaching sirens. This city was different at night, freer. He was this city.

* * *

 "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Yuri was roaring at this point, shattering a glass he had been holding. He shook in anger and fear, and the blood from his glass snaked through his fingers. Georgi stuttered and mumbled something useless and Yuri growled, digging his fingers into the desk. Yuuri quietly pushed in a tea cart, offering virgin's liver on biscuits silently. He knew better than to speak now, especially with the pressure of Eros's red lipstick still smudged faintly on his lips.

"Is there any assistance I may offer, sir?" Yuuri asked quietly, a formality he wished he didn't have to preform, since he already knew he was going to get yelled at. Instead, he found exasperated and tired anger. Worry, almost.

Yuri's eyes shook a little, contemplating for a brief moment. "Katsuki... may I speak to you alone?"

Yuuri's breath hitched, wondering if he knew somehow. No, he was hurt. He always called Yuuri pig, even going so far as to call him 豚 in his home language. Something was horribly wrong if Prince Plistetsky was showing hurt and emotion.

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty."

Yuri quietly shooed Georgi away, who seemed just as surprised as Yuuri. The prince invited Yuuri to sit, who uncomfortably obliged.

"Katsuki... have you ever loved someone?"

Yuuri thought of his family, of Minako, of Minami, and of Yuuko... Yuuko....

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I'm not a prince right now. I'm a scared boy asking his elder for help, and when we go back to butler and Prince, we never speak of this."

Yuuri's eyes met his. "I see. Yes, I have."

The prince's hands shook, finding their way to his desk to lay flat. "Who? Tell me."

Yuuri looked up for slight permission, but the young prince was being serious about losing titles for a moment. "Her name was Yuuko. I wouldn't say we had a romance, but she was my best friend since diapers. She married another one of my childhood friends. I had a big crush on her, but it was just attraction, I knew it wouldn't go anywhere romantic. She was beautiful. We did everything together, we skated, we talked about who we liked, who we hated at school, the latest trends. We were really close, I could tell her anything. Sitting over cheap ramen under a blanket, or eating somen from a vendor in the summer when he air was sticky... we were always together, even after she got married, since Takeshi was a good friend too and it wasn't weird. I remember her kids, the little girls... she had triplets. Life was good."

"What happened?" Yuri asked with baited breath, and Yuuri had to remind himself that there was someone else there, pulling himself from his memories.

"She was killed."

The prince swallowed heavily, knowing the short, sharp answer meant  _you and your people killed her_.

"And her husband?"

"Yes."

"The children?"

"They're alive. I don't know where they are, though."

The younger vampire shivered, sucking in his bottom lip. "I'm sorry." he weakly whispered.

Yuuri coldly nodded in understanding.

"I asked..." the prince coughed a little to collect himself. "I asked because I'm scared... I'm scared someone I care about is going to get hurt."

Yuuri's eyes flickered up. As Eros, he could use this as a playing chip. "Who?"

"Altin." Yuri weakly whispered to the older. "He's my only friend, you know."

For a half a moment, Eros licked his lips with excitement. The man who he killed had an important boss, then? A pawn. He could use Altin to either kill off or use as bait.

Yuuri Katsuki returned to himself. He would be sure to spare Altin if the situation came for now. Despite hating Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky the young boy with the world crushing on his shoulders had allowed himself to be seen, and he appreciated that.

"I understand, Your Majesty. If you need anything, please just let me know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some points of explanation;
> 
> Yuuri is very very shy and bumbly, and although we don't see that much, this is because he avoids contact with people _so hard_.
> 
> Vampires are as a whole sort of pragmatic, and this is a trait added to pretty much everyone who's a vampire.
> 
> Yuuri is Yuri's Butler, and works as Eros during his off hours, and during this time he COMPLETELY immerses in character.
> 
> People in particular don't hate Yuri, but the legacy of being a complete fucking asshole runs in the family, and his parents killed a LOT of people when they were alive. The Royal family are more powerful vampires than most, and so people are scared of him, but the general attitude about Yuri is he's a brat.
> 
> Things are going to remain a little confusing, but this is on purpose. Everything will be revealed bit by bit.
> 
> Fun fact; this isn't explicitly explained, but Eros's gun is pure silver, he wears gloves to protect himself.


	2. False

"Nikiforov"

Victor glanced up. The woman at the counter was displeased and clearly rumpled from working here, understandable enough. He smiled nervously and gave his information.

"Oh, you're here to get tested?"

Viktor glanced down in mortification. She really didn't have to say that so loud in that context.

"Just want to see my blood type, thanks." he smiled awkwardly as he felt every person in the room's eyes on him. "My family has a history of diabetes too."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the clipboard of information. Of course he was here to get tested. He drank way too much and ended up making some very poor decisions the night before, and ended up waking up with a huge hangover and a stranger in his bed, who he promptly kicked out. The guy didn't seem super upset about it, though, and thankfully Victor had awoken to his back and hips hurting and not his ass. Embarrassing, especially considering most people didn't know he was bi.

The woman smiled. "Right this way, sir."

* * *

 "A what? There's no way... no way, does he even-"

"No. He doesn't."

"Mari, what do we even do?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to contact Georgi."

"And you're sure he doesn't know? Why did he come in here?"

"Wanted to check for STDs."

"Oh my god... he really doesn't... it wasn't because of that, was it?"

"No, he was born. He wouldn't be if he was given."

"Holy... okay, call Georgi to let _him_ know first. Make sure your brother knows, too. You know he responds better to him."

Victor flew back from the door where he was listening as he heard the footsteps approach, climbing back onto the examination table. The paper crunched and he attempted to calm his breathing when the woman from before walked in,  _Mari_. Did he have some horrible disease like Lou Gehrig's or something? Who was Georgi? Why did Mari's brother matter? What could even be wrong with him?

Mari walked in deadpan, and Victor's heart chilled. "W... am I okay?"

The nurse kept her sassy demeanor, but something bothered her under her skin. "You're perfectly fine, sir. No STDs. We have some results we'll have to look further into, but it's nothing to be worried about. You're not dying or anything. We'll contact you if anything comes up. You're good to go."

It didn't seem like it....

* * *

 "A  _what_ _?_ Is this a joke?"

Georgi shuffled in his boots. "A half-blood, sir."

Yuri brushed it off and went back to his comics, not so cleverly disguised in a business folder. Not that anyone could protest. "Don't bore me with stupid fairytales. Halfs don't exist."

Georgi swallowed hard, comedically sweating by now. The threat was real. If a child was born half, there was no telling what they would be like, if their abilities would be watered down or if their weaknesses would be gone. If they were in fact more evolved... It was only in theory, but scary. Now it was real. What was more terrifying...

"Sir, it seems he has an amount of Pure Blood."

Yuri choked on his spit. Now he was angry at this joke. That wasn't funny. "What? Georgi, get out. I'm done, you're being fucking stupid and it's getting on my nerves. If this is a fucking Harry Potter pun I'm going to slit your throat." That would imply this _thing_ was a relative, and that would imply adultery in the family, and adultery with a  _human._

"It's true, sir, the report is right here..."

"Bullshit! Who reported this? I want their skull cleaned, polished and carved as my fucking toilet paper holder!"

"Katsuki Mari with HBC...."

 _Katsuki. The pig's sister... she wouldn't lie._ Not that family. He believed her. This meant....

"Then..." Yuri's voice cracked. "Then it's... true...."

"Bring me Katsuki. I need him to watch this 'Half'"

* * *

 A Half was good and bad news for Yuuri.

As Eros, he could have a little more room to breathe now that the prince was worried with the security issue. As Yuuri, he was given the task of watching over the Half, so more trust was apparent, and it didn't seem he would be caught soon.

The bad news was, as Eros, the prince was worried with the security issue  _and_ Eros. This crushed Yuuri with guilt. Despite being loud and performing some undeniably cruel acts, the prince wasn't a horrible kid and was more of a figurehead than anything else. Albeit a figurehead that would pull the spine out of those who refused him chocolate, but still. He had no actual grudge with the prince, and he had become closer to him, in almost a maternal fashion. Laughable, but accurate. As Yuuri, he was tasked with watching over the Half, which would be time consuming and hard to keep up. He would have to feed more to keep up his health.

A little girl ran past the pond, parents nowhere in sight.

A lethargic looking man invited her to feed the ducks with him.

A young couple cried and swore they only turned away for a moment on the ten o clock news that night.

A lethargic looking man cried softly with them at his home, holding slightly soggy pink boots, knowing what he did.

* * *

 Stalking the Half was easy enough. His name was Victor, apparently, and he had an average life.

It was terribly boring.

Victor woke up each morning at around 7:30, shuffled around and drank his coffee, then pulled on sweats and went for a run. He came home, showered, ate breakfast and went to work at a magazine. He clicked around, editing layout for a few hours, ate a cheap fast food lunch, worked more, and then clocked out. He either went home and read books or sketched, or went out with friends and drank a concerning amount. Then at home he ate, bathed, and went to sleep. He didn't seem to like his job... Or his life.

Yuuri agreed. Everything seemed... Necessary. His life was nice, but it was really bland. It was insane, but he seemed really... Lonely.

* * *

 

Victor nearly caught him.

Yuuri was carefully trekking behind him on his morning run, keeping a good distance. Normally he stayed in the trees, but he assumed it wouldn't be that weird that another runner would be on a running trail, and the trees were a bit noisy.

Victor very sharply stopped at a water fountain, and Yuuri nearly choked, slowing greatly. He couldn't get in front of Victor or he was dead, but he couldn't just stop abruptly and wait for him.

A trail to the left of him saved him, and he turned.

* * *

 Yuuri was becoming obscenely motherly toward the prince, so much so that he was beginning to be nicknamed "the wet-nurse". One day a maid cracked a joke about them possibly having a relationship, and another responded with curt shock, scolding the first for implying that of a mother and son. This got quite a few laughs, but Yuuri quietly reminded them that a certain mother could easily tell his son what was being said behind his back, and the jokes pulled back a little.

He comforted the prince at dawn, allowing him to confide in him as he cried himself to sleep. Some made comments about the odd nature of this relationship, and this is when Yuuri began proudly standing by the title of wet-nurse, happy to be Yuri's confidant and advisor. He furiously denied allegations of sexual activity and began referring to Yuri as his son.

"I'm scared, Boton." He hissed weakly one night, a mess of golden hair. Yuuri petted it softly, a chaste and empathetic touch. Boton... They traded nicknames in their home languages. Mother pig and baby kitten... It started as a protest to the allegations, but ended up a fond inside joke.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked softly. Yuri didn't admit this often.

The prince shook a little. "I'm scared for Beka... He... His treasurer was  _killed_. I don't... What happens if Eros goes after him?"

Yuuri pushed the younger vampire's hair from his face. "Kotenok, I'm sure he'll be fine. Eros has only gone after people who have been found to be corrupt afterwords, right? Otabek is a good boy. He has to be, if you like him so much." He winked teasingly, causing a huff from Yuri, then a reluctant smile.

 "Now get some sleep, you're too young to stay awake constantly. I have to go watch the Half." Yuuri smiled, and Yuri closed his eyes.

"When I get back, we're Pig and Your Majesty again, okay?" He quietly murmured, leaving briskly.

He closed the door and allowed a breath he didn't know he was holding. He clenched his teeth. Wound in too many lies, too close to ruining all he worked for. Too many audiences, too many sacrifices, he was beginning to lose himself, the quiet man who fed the ducks.

Who waved at the girl.... His eyes bit with hard tears. The pressure choked him, but he went to go watch Victor anyways. For his audience. As he watched the bland and hopeless and choking life of Victor that day, he began to understand.

 _I need some fresh air...._ Eros whispered, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Notes;
> 
> Victor's not famous, as you can see. I know he _seems_ OOC since he's really lonely and bored and not all bubbly, but this is accurate to the show considering this is before Yuuri.
> 
> Vampires can eat "human" food, but it's really not any sustenance to them, and most prefer to just drink blood, at most some nobles eating breads with their blood/organs. Yura prefers sweets, though, he's technically still a child and he's immature.
> 
> Yuuri is going through an existential crisis, and he's realizing just how horrible he feels for killing the little girl. Originally he thought it was just a waste of a good life, but he's becoming more and more disillusioned to the fact he's really really upset and feels guilty. This is one of the reasons despite being a vampire, he still feels uncomfortable around humans.
> 
> *Claps* I. Don't. Ship. Yuuri. And. Yura. They. Are. Mother. And. Son.
> 
> I'm obsessed with stepmom Yuuri and this kind of just became a big plot point,,,? I don't ship them, it's all around just really weird to me, but I do like the idea of them being close. I'm not an anti or anything, I don't bash people for ships, we all love yoi. In fact, I would appreciate non canonical shipping for my au, it validates me as an author just like fic art does.


	3. Shameless, Shameful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know the first chapter end notes are repeating, I will fix that asap but I'm hyper busy with the real world.
> 
> I posted it early because... Here's a treat? Honestly I split the chapter because I wanted to write more but it wouldn't be done in time for Friday.
> 
> Ewe this chapter is gross lol. I keep trying to write more Yuuri but... Eros though....
> 
> I swear pining will start soon.
> 
> Oh by the way chapter four is going to be one day late.

~~~~Eros smiled with his ring finger in between his teeth, allowing scattered pictures. He was wearing a masquerade mask anyways, no harm in allowing his fans some fun. The music pounded and he laughed as some female fans crawled over him in the low light flashing purple, pushing them away when they tried to nip at him. He slammed a shot of virgin blood laced with tequila, forgetting his crippling guilt. A woman pulled at his tie, and he snapped his teeth at her, emitting wild whoops of approval. He was a lot more popular than he had expected. He drank it. Yuuri Katsuki was pointed at and whispered about, couldn't even get a girlfriend. Eros grinned and allowed a girl to put a strawberry in his lips. He drank the life while he could. He would call anyone who wouldn't a liar. It was his vacation from literally murdering people.

A familiar figure appeared in the crowd, and his smile ran cold. Victor. He knew humans came to this club, but why  _him right now_.

"Mr. Eros~" a girl whispered, giggling. "Who's that? Why so serious all of the sudden?"

"Work." Eros replied sharply, rising from his seat. The crowd parted for him, and he had to push down the slight surprise they were actually that scared and admiring of him.

He approached Victor, settling a few feet from his table. He would let him see him. Victor seemed a bit oblivious, though, and he ended up staring. He was starkly chipper, friendly and almost childlike. Also....

 _He's gorgeous!!!_ Yuuri stumbled on his persona for a moment, flustered by this development. He bit the inside of his lip. That would make this a little difficult.

He rolled his eyes and decided Victor was too oblivious to notice him, sharply approaching the table and grabbing his wrist, ignoring his protests and questions as he dragged him away.

"Hey, hey, who are you?"

Eros didn't say anything. He tugged Victor into a corner.

"Listen to me carefully, because I'm about to say a lot of shit you need to know and doesn't make sense right now.

You're being watched by a government. I'm not saying who, you'll find out soon enough. Know that the actions you take must be very careful, and this is not a threat, just a fact. I am a mole within said government.

You will be contacted soon. They can either be your world or your ending, and this is because of who you were born as. Don't get paranoid. They are cautious because they're scared of you. Don't ask why, you'll see soon enough.

I am telling you this because I have been assigned to watch you, and you've accidentally cut into my down time. This is not a great thing, considering my down time is made up of stealing cash and treasures from this government, seducing politicians into giving information, murdering corrupt members of the government, and this.

Long story short, don't come back here, and don't come to Chinatown. You're one lucky motherfucker the one assigned to watch you is a good guy. Please don't upset me. Don't come here, don't talk about this, don't try to find me."

He released Victor's wrist, who stared, gawking. Eros's eyes burned, flickering with the unsure hesitation of Yuuri.

Victor burst into laughter. "What? I'm sorry, pardon?"

Eros scowled coldly as Victor tried to catch his breath. "You think I'm crazy."

"Yes I think you're crazy!" Victor laughed.

"My sister is Mari, how's that? By the way, you're awful at eavesdropping." Eros grinned.

Victor glanced up sharply as a few pieces connected.

"See you tomorrow at 7:30 for coffee and a run, Victor." Eros sharply turned. That guy irked him.

"Wait, you-" Victor called.

He irked him because he _didn't_  irk him. He was adorable, and although Eros could deal with him, there's no way Yuuri could.

* * *

 

Yuuri stared into his sink at his home. It was near eleven and if he didn't show up soon, people would start asking questions. He smudged the red lipstick away, eyeliner smearing wildly in the protest against makeup remover. His chest heaved a little. Although what he did was the best decision, it was also probably the worst way to go about it.

"So are you gonna tell me you're Eros or just cry about how you're a pretty girl and how he can't hurt you anymore?" Mari appeared suddenly in the doorway, dry joke accentuated by cigarette smoke blown in Yuuri's face.

Yuuri flew backwards, falling into the bathtub and trying and failing to blubber an explanation through incoherent groans of shock and embarrassment. Mari rolled her eyes, helping him out of the bathtub as bad excuses turned into pleas of silence.

"Of course." Mari assured him, stopping the apparent literal panic attack he was about to go into.

"You're such a shitty little brother, and a Fukei at the same time. Go figure." The word play wasn't lost on Yuuri, and he pouted.

Mari sighed, leaning against the doorway as Yuuri quietly continued removing his makeup.

"You know..." She sucked up more smoke, letting it sit for a moment before blowing it to the side. "There are some rumours Eros talked to the Half. You don't think that's a little dangerous, what with the news not being released?"

Yuuri looked away. He had also mentioned Mari being his sister, very very stupid. "I do, but I couldn't have him being around where... Eros hangs out. If anything, I'll just claim Eros got the information from an official."

Mari laughed lightly. "You hang out there? You really are different when you're him, huh? Getting out all your instincts in one shot?"

Yuuri pursed his lips, patting his hair with a damp cloth.

"Something like that."

Mari grinned. "Is that why you're still a virgin?"

Yuuri's head snapped up, cheeks flushing. "Am not!"

Mari smiled maliciously. She enjoyed this. "Huh~? Who'd you do it with then? Maybe that gorgeous Half? Something else happen in that corner while you were on your sex high? I bet you couldn't keep your hands off him."

Yuuri growled with embarrassment, throwing the washcloth at her. "No, and I'm not telling you anything again!"

She laughed, caching it easily. "I'll find out easily, _Eros_." She called, already down the hallway.

Yuuri's face heated and he sighed into the mirror. If she found out, he'd die of mortification....

He wiped away the last remnants of eyeliner. He had to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Mari and Yuuri are adorable siblings and I love them.


End file.
